And I Miss You
by flextronic
Summary: Logan's pov. How life at the mansion is like without Storm. LoganWolverineOroroStorm. Better than it sounds. Please read and review.


It's getting ridiculous.

Everybody in the mansion is crying. Class was stopped, something you were always against, but nobody was in the mood to study. In fact, nobody was in the mood for anything.

The students, for the first time, weren't throwing some illegal party or messing the whole place up. They were all in their own rooms, crying. Nobody wants to see anybody else, as they are afraid that someone will start crying and everybody will start too and nobody would be able to stop.

I think about how it used to be like before. The mansion was full of life, full of laughter, full of fun. The students, of course, caused trouble everyday. I remember how we used to punish them. But at least there was life, there was laughter. But now all that is left is silence. A cold, empty silence. I could hear the leaves rustling outside in the garden, I could hear the sound of the wind against the trees.

And I miss you.

So meals were a solemn affair where everybody tried to finish as fast as possible. Each was a great change from the past, where food fights happened on a daily basis and no meal was finish without the table being destroyed, the dining hall being made a complete mess, and…the list goes on. Instead, all that was there was the sound of spoons scraping on the surface of the plates, the "Excuse me's" muttered by the student retreating to their rooms and the sound of the radio that had been turned on as an excuse to not talk to anybody.

Things were so different a month ago. Food flew all around the table, about 50 conversations were happening at once but somehow they could all understand each other. Someone had just started a food fight and at once there was chaos. I remembered laughing at you when a pie hit you in the face and then feeling not so amused when one hit me a few minutes later. I remembered how we at to stay up late to clean up the mess. But there was fun, there was laughter.

Now there was the defending silence, louder than any sound. All I could hear was the rustling of the leaves in the garden, the sound of the wind against the trees.

And I miss you.

The adults were crying too, not that any of them would admit it. But nothing much around the mansion escapes my ear. I heard Jean's sobs at night. I hear Psylocke sniffing silently while Warren comforts her. I even hear the Professor, late in the night; even he thought nobody was awake. There didn't seem to be anybody who wasn't crying.

Before everything changed, there was only laughter. The sound of happy children. The sound of life, and hope.

But now there was only the sound of silent sobs. All I could hear was the rustling of the leaves in the garden, the sound of the wind against the trees.

And I miss you.

Scooter and I had a talk once, three weeks after your death. We might have talked again if we didn't do what we did during the first time.

We fought.

"You never grieved for her. You were never around. You keep running off. You spend days away from the school. You didn't even go to her funeral! She was your wife!"

I didn't say anything. But I did hit him. Hard. And so I guess you know the rest. We caused more damage than the kids ever did.

I spent most of my time at our secret spot in the garden. You at found it years ago and ever since then it at been our secret spot. We would sit there for hours at a time, enjoying each other's presence. And listening to the rustling of the leaves, the sound of the wind against the trees.

Being a mutant was tough. Everybody outside hated us. But the mansion was a safe haven. It was the place where we were free. Free to do whatever we liked.

You were always busy. But the time we had together were the best times in my life. No matter how busy you were, you never failed to, at lunchtime, walked quietly past my and whisper,

"Wait for me at the garden. I won't take long."

But this time, no matter how long I wait…

You will never turn up…

Never again.

All I can here now at our secret spotis the rustling of the leaves, the sound of the wind against the trees.

And I miss you.


End file.
